worldofjaymzfandomcom-20200215-history
Space Wolf Power Armour
Background Used by Non Quatoria Space Wolfen to fight alongside their Quatorian brogthers, the Space Wolf PA is a very capable combat unit for use in all environments. Model Type - Space Wolf Class - All Environment Ppwer Armour Crew - 1 Space Wolfen MDC By Location Main Body - 450 Arms (2) - 200ea Claws (2) - 35ea Forearm Shields (2) - 100ea Hands (2) - 50ea Legs (2) - 300ea Feet (2) - 75ea Rear Thruster Pack - 250 Head - 150 AR - 14 Armour - Stops upto and including the equivalent of standard 20mm rounds Speed Running - 150kph Flying - 300kph Flying in Space - Mach 1 Underwater - 30kph Statistics Height - 3.5m Length - 1.2m Width - 1.8m Weight - 1.2 tons PS - 50 android Cargo - none Power System - Nuclear. 20 year lifespan. Cost - No kown examples have been seen on the black market. Would garner at least 10 million if not significantly more. Weapons Weapon Type - Claws (2) Primary Purpose - melee combat Range - melee Damage - 4d6 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - na Payload - na Bonuses - na Weapon Type - Forearm Laser (2) Primary Purpose - assault Range - 600m Damage - 4d6 per blast. Can be fired in pairs Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Rail Cannon Rifle (1, not pictured) Primary Purpose - heavy assault Range - 2400m Damage - 2d4x10 armour piercing Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - 50 shots Bonuses - +2 strike Systems of Note Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto a HUD (heads up display) of the pilot's (or other crew members) helmet. Typically tied into the units targeting computer. Can hold hundreds of entries about various enemies and robots/power armour/aircraft/vehicles. Complete Environmental Pilot and Crew Compartment - A completely computer controlled life support system that includes: internal cooling and temperature control, air pruification and circulation systems (gas filtration, humidifier/dehumidifier) that engages when needed and can recirculate breathable air for upto 1 week if neccessary, computer controlled independant oxygen supply and purge system that has upto 8 hours of breathable air that automatically engages in low oxygen or contaminated air environments, insulated high temperature resistant shielding for upto 400 degrees centrigade (normal fires do no damage though nuclear, plasma and magical fires do full damage), radiation shiedled upto seveal hundred rads, and polarized and light sensitive/adjusting tinted viewport. Standard instrumentation - Speedometer, distance travelled, inertial mapping system (zeroed on your deployment location/home base), power system temperature, ammunition counters, damage assessment indicators. Motion detector/Collision Warning System Radar - Can identify upto 72 and track upto 36 targets simultaneously to a range of 15 miles (24km) for airborne targets and 8 miles (13km) for ground targets depending on terrain. Targeting Computer - Assists in the tracking and identification of enemy targets to a range of 15 miles (24km) Laser Targeting System - Assists in selecting and locking on to enemy targets. +2 to strike using ranged weapons. Smart Missiles are excluded from this. Can target up to 6 targets at once. Radio Communications - long-range direction communication systems out to a range of 350 miles (560km) that can be boosted if proper singal towers or relay systems are in place. Also a directional short-range radio with a range of 15 miles (24km). Both radios have full encryption capabilities. Also included is a external loudspeaker system with an output of 90 decibels. Full Advanced optics system - telescopic (x8 magnification), passive night vision, thermo-imaging, infared, and ultraviolet (1000 feet/300m), References Used Random Internet Picture Rifts RPG Wikipedia